Gears usually include a plurality of teeth for meshing with teeth on another part (such as another gear or a rack) and may provide a mechanical advantage through a gear ratio. In some gear arrangements, such as epicyclic gear arrangements, the mass and speed of a planet gear may cause relatively high centrifugal loading on the inner bearing surface of the gear. To reduce the centrifugal loading, the gear may be made thinner and therefore lighter. However, thinner gears are usually less stiff and this may lead to irregular loading on the inner bearing surface of the gear which may reduce the life of the gear.